True Love
by AliceofDeath
Summary: She was always curious with love and by now she had learned and experience all of it except for one the love between a man and a woman. He had been watching her for a long time now and love her.She was willing to accept his love for he was the exception


_What is Love?_

_**Love** is an emotion of a strong affection and personal attachment. Love is also a virtue representing all of human kindness, compassion, and affection; and "the unselfish loyal and benevolent concern for the good of another".Love may also be described as actions towards others or oneself based on compassion, or as actions towards others based on affection._

_In English, love refers to a variety of different feelings, states, and attitudes, ranging from pleasure ("I loved that meal") to interpersonal attraction ("I love my partner"). "Love" may refer specifically to the passionate desire and intimacy of romantic love, to the sexual love of eros , to the emotional closeness of familial love, to the platonic love that defines friendship, or to the profound oneness or devotion of religious love._

_This diversity of uses and meanings, combined with the complexity of the feelings involved, makes love unusually difficult to consistently define, compared to other emotional states._

_Love in its various forms acts as a major facilitator of__interpersonal relationships__and, owing to its central psychological importance, is one of the most common themes in the__creative arts__. _

_Love may be understood as part of the survival instinct, a function to keep human beings together against menaces and to facilitate the continuation of the species._

* * *

As times pass by she had learned all kinds of love and was able to express it in the right manners as well as share it with those who earned that 'love' from her. Though she had learned all kinds of love there is still one kind of love she had not yet experience and that kind of love was the romantic one.

But if she were to be asked whether she have someone she loves romantically she would answer you bluntly with a yes.

And today is one of those days

It was the middle of the day Meisters Maka Albarn and Death the Kid along with their partners had just returned from a joint mission that were assigned to them by Shinigami-sama. Kid and Maka were talking when Patty decided to ask a question that had been lingering on her mind for a while now.

"Ne Maka-chan~"Patty called out to Maka who was walking a few steps ahead of her

"What is it Patty?"Maka asked as Patty as she halted and turned her attention to Patty while Kid halted a step ahead of her.

"Is it true you have someone you love?"Patty asked her eyes gleaming with childlike joy

Maka who was expecting this blush a bit and smiled at Patty her composure intact

"Yes"

Kid watched the scene with amusement while Liz and Soul was burning with curiosity

"Who is it?" Patty asked with glee as she stepped closer to Maka her eyes filled with complete joy

And curiosity

"It's a secret" Maka said as she positioned her left index finger in front of her mouth with smile cutely before continuing her conversation with Kid.

It might have seem like that the topic would be drop right there but fate seemed to have other plans

"Who is it?" Kid asked with a small smile

"Who is what?" Maka inquired

"The one who had captured your heart" Kid answered as he stared straight ahead

Maka giggled making Kid look at her with curiosity

"Is something funny?" He asked his eyebrows furrowed with confusion as to why the blonde meister was giggling. Ignoring his inquiries Maka proceeded to answer him with a playful tone

"I can't tell you his name" She answered as she looked at him then continued "but I can tell you what his qualities are like" She finished with a smile

Kid couldn't help but blush a little though it was hardly noticeable and then he smiled

"I would like that"

"Well then in that case―" She frowned and stop right at her tracks

"What is it?" he asked before looking to where she was looking then he realized that he was a few steps away from their stop.

"It seems like we'll just have to continue this sometime?" He asked sheepishly since he really wanted to know who had captured her heart

She frowned a little before smiling and said " I'll tell you one thing about him every time we meet is that fine with you?"

"deal" and he shook hands with her as they both smiled at each other as if the world consisted with the two of them.

" he's very cute"

"?"

"that's one of his qualities" she answered noting his puzzled face

"oh" it was all he could say with a neutral tone

* * *

_Real love is never one-sided; there is no real love, until love is reciprocated by the beloved_

_-Michael G. Lawler_-

When Death the Kid came across that quote on a book he was reading he remembered what she had said earlier that day. And somehow he felt a little stab in his heart he couldn't help it he fell for her hard. Ever since the day that he first saw her there was something about her that seemed to draw everyone. Even him that was why he would like to know who was the person who capture her heart so that he'll know whether that person was worthy of her and won't hurt her fragile little soul.

She couldn't help but smile every time she remembered their previous conversation it was not her fault that she fell hard for him. Yes the thought itself still scares her after all she's afraid of being hurt and have her first heart break. But somehow every time she would doubt him he would always prove his self –of course unconsciously- He was after all the only exception among everything.

The routine of saying one thing about _him_ became a sort of game that Kid both love and hated he love it because they would always seem to meet coincidentally everywhere and that they seemed to be paired for a mission frequently. He hated it because his heart was always stabbed a bit yet he'll still smile for her.

Therefore one night when he was in his room thinking by the window he decided to guess who had captured her heart

He wrote down the following:

_Cute_

_Smart_

_Always smiling to her_

_A powerful meister_

_He would sometimes have a breakdown but she finds it cute_

_Has a strange obsession according to others and maybe even him but she'll accept it no matter what_

_Reliable he is always there for her_

_He has a unique way of seeing things_

_Who could this be? Soul?_

Kid thought silently before shaking his head in disagreement

_He's a weapon therefore he isn't it…black star?_

Kid thought about what Maka said and what qualities fitted with black star

_Cute…well according to Tsubaki he's cute though I see him as an asymmetrical piece of junk_

_Smart? No he's a total idiot_

_Definitely not Black Star…_

Kid then thought and thought until he came down into two powerful meisters that were left and somehow he didn't like it one bit. Not at all

_Dr. Franken Stein and Honorable Father_

His head was full of thoughts and his right eye was twitching he just couldn't comprehend how he came up with this. But if he one them was indeed the one who captured Maka's heart he doesn't know whether to be repulse, weep or be happy

_I'll just have to ask her tomorrow_

With that thought Death the Kid went to sleep

* * *

Death Room

"hmm I commend the fact that he was able to come to such a conclusion" Stein nonchalantly replied making Shinigami raised a brow behind his mask as he looked at Stein while Spirit was already shouting profanities at the doctor

"and why is that?"

"your son knows who are the powerful meisters"

"oh."

"you should call Maka"

"and then will help her~ my son is now growing up" Shinigami-sama said cheerfully as he called Maka Albarn's attention via her desktop mirror on her room

* * *

"what is it Shinigami-sama?"

"well it seems that Kiddo has come to a conclusion though you might not like it at all"

"well who are they?" She asked curious why Shinigami-sama said the last quite slow

"Stein and Me"

Maka stared at him before laughing a bit "Shinigami-sama it seems that I'll need your help now"

And with that Maka Albarn discussed her plans with Shinigami-sama who was willing to cooperate along with Stein who joined for entertainment.

* * *

Death The Kid was browsing in the library when he came across with Maka Albarn who greeted him with a smile and as their routine was the first to speak

"I'm planning to confess my love for him later" she said as she waited for his reply

He simply returned his gaze at the book he was about to get not noticing her small pout

"won't you say anything?"

"should I"

"yeah…because your eyes say it"

He was shocked on what she said

_How could she?_

"I can tell because I've been watching you" she answered with a smile "because I've been mesmerized by your beautiful gold eyes"

_I've been watching you for a long time now…_

She then went away clutching the book she had got tightly to her chest

He hated his self for being cold to her and making her cry

* * *

For the rest of the day he observed her and realized that as the day was coming to the end she as back to her happy self that thought made him happy and then realization hit him she was about to confess

Somehow when he saw a crowd outside Shibusen he wondered what the commotion was when Black Star told him that

"ah! Maka is waiting for someone it seemed that she'll ask someone to be on a relationship with her"

He frowned then he decided to go upfront wanting to see it for himself unaware that Black Star had high fived Tsubaki for his acting

When Maka Albarn saw Death The Kid her smile visibly flatten not because of want happened to them earlier that day but because Spirit was a few steps behind him causing a commotion

_I should have known she's still mad at me_

He then realized that Franken Stein was beside him

_I guess that's still better than her being my mother…_

That's why when He realized that She was standing right in front him to close for his comfort he was shocked

"Kiddo"

"yes?" he inquired a blush evident in his face

"Koishiteru"

He blushed upon realizing what she had just said but she left him no time to reply

When she closed the gap and the crowd cheering wildly when she had removed her lips and licked it afterwards and smiled he blush an even darker shade of red

"that was a reconciliation kiss"

"?"

"for earlier today and this" she leaned once again to him "Is for asking you to be mine" and she then closed the gap

* * *

That was why today as they stand in front of the altar saying the vows he had now decided that he had experience and now have real love.

As for the girl she does not regret the choice of going out with Death The Kid because the moment he got her he kept on proving on how deserving he is for her love

And now they seal everything with a kiss to…end? No there is no end for their love is true.

* * *

_True love stories never have endings. ~Richard Bach_

__**A/N: reviews are gladly accepted~ This story was inspired by : Melt by Hatsune Miku**

**please don't try to find the connection because even I don't know where this inspiration came from**


End file.
